


friends

by akcashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, hi im breaking my heart, right person wrong time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akcashi/pseuds/akcashi
Summary: Sakusa & Atsumu. Right person wrong time one shot. Based on Friends by Chase Atlantic.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	friends

**Author's Note:**

> hey, this is my first one shot ever so yeah. i hope you like it<3  
> also listen to friends by chase atlantic while reading it!
> 
> also if the font is bold its the song lyrics, if its italic its the past and if its normal its now.

He held her by her hips. Smiling more than ever. More than he ever did with Atsumu. You could hear his heart beat miles away. The girl was also smiling brightly, like nothing mattered anymore. He slowly pulled her in, and kissed her. It doesn't look like it was their first kiss together. It looks like they have been doing this for some time now. Normally you would think 'wow what a cute couple' or you would just walk away. But this wasn't for Miya Atsumu.

He was watching this whole scenario, by himself. Feeling like he could not breathe anymore. It felt like his whole world just broke together. Maybe it did.

He looked at them in shock. Tears were rolling down on his cheeks. 'What...but I thought?' he mumbled to himself. Atsumu continued to look at them.

Sakusa broke the kiss and started to smile widely. 'He really must like this girl, huh?' Atsumu now chocked on his tears. He can't do this. It hurts too much. Why? Why is this happening? Why him?

_**And what the hell are we?** _

_Atsumu giggled. 'Pssht not so loud, Miya'_

_'Or what Omi-Omi? Are ya gonna punish me for laughing?' Atsumu continued to giggle._

_But no, Sakusa kissed him. Atsumu's eyes widened. 'What was that for Omi?' Atsumu teased him._

_'To shut you up, of course.' Atsumu hummed as a response and started to giggle again._

_'Then I will never shut up, if ya doing this to me.' He smirked._

_'You really are stupid, Atsumu Miya.'_

_**Tell me we weren't just friends.**_

_'Come on Omi-kun, I even will protect ya from the germs.' They currently were in front of Atsumu's apartment. Sakusa sighed but gave in._

_Atsumu took Sakusa's hand and walked in his home._

_'See ya did it, just because of me, I am so amazing.'_

_'No you are stupid.'_

_'If I am that stupid, why would ya kiss me then?' Sakusa stared at Atsumu and grabbed his chin._

_'To shut you up, Miya.' Sakusa looked deeply in Atsumu's eyes. Atsumu felt his chest getting tight. What is this feeling?_

_'Are ya going to kiss me now or no?' Atsumu whispers, but continued to smirk._

_It took another second before Sakusa put their lips together. It wasn't like their first kiss. It was more passionate. Eventually, Atsumu opened his mouth a little so Sakusa could put his tongue in it. Atsumu moaned against Sakusa's mouth, when he felt his tongue. Atsumu could feel butterflies in his stomach._

_At some point they moved to Atsumu's bedroom. Still making out. Until Atsumu slightly pushed Sakusa away, to get some air._

_'Ya gonna kill me one day, Omi!' Sakusa laughed._

_'Wh- Ya laughed at me! Ya are so mean to me Omi!'_

_'Am not, stop being so stupid, Miya.' Atsumu rolled his eyes._

_'Lets watch a movie.' Atsumu said while cuddling into Sakusa's arms. Sakusa held him tight and mumbled something to himself what Atsumu couldn't catch. He was to tired to ask what he said, so he just let it go._

**_This doesn't make much sense no_ **

_They were currently going to their volleyball training._

_While walking, Atsumu took Sakusa's hand._

_'Omi-Omi?' Sakusa looked at him with a confused face._

_'Yeah? Whats up, Miya?'_

_Atsumu breathes deeply in. 'Do you think im handsome?' Sakusa looked at him for a minute._

_'Of course I do.' Atsumu blushed a little and Sakusa looked away. He was embarrassed that he just said that._

_'Oh~,' he hummed, 'ya know I think ya are also really handsome Omi-kun!'_

_'Do you?'_

_'Mhm~ '_

_They both continued to walk to their training. At some point they stopped holding hands. What made Atsumu kind of sad, but he understood._

_**But I'm not hurt** _

_Atsumu laughed against Sakusa's mouth. They were currently at Atsumu's apartment. Their plan was only to have dinner together and maybe to watch a movie. But now they are here. Laying on Atsumu's bed. Kissing. Atsumu can not complain. But he has so many questions._

_What are they? They are more than friends that’s for sure. Nobody would kiss their friend like that. Nor that often, right? No, he even said Atsumu's handsome._

_They way Sakusa looks at Atsumu is not a way how a friend looks at someone. There must be more. But Atsumu is too scared to ask. What if Sakusa does not feel the same? What then? What exactly is Atsumu feeling? Is it love? Or just friendship? What is it?_

_'Hey Atsumu!'_

_'Ye- WAIT YA CALLED ME ATSUMU!'_

_'Did not, stop imaging things. I guess you are really tired, huh?' Atsumu rolled his eyes._

_'Sure, whatever ya say. Omi-kun.' Sakusa stared at Atsumu._

_'Why are ya staring at me? Am I that pretty hmm~?'_

_'Shut up.' Sakusa rolled his eyes. While Atsumu chuckled to himself and slowly falling asleep._

**_I'm tense_**

_Being around Sakusa, makes Atsumu feel like home. He finally realised that it is more than just friendship. Well, on his side at least. He still hasn't talked with Sakusa yet. He definitely does not want to ruin this what they have right now._

_'Hey 'Samu?'_

_'Yeah 'Tsumu?'_

_'What does it mean when someone kisses ya, like not only for once. More. Every time they can?'_

_'Ya make no sense.'_

_'Just forget it then.'_

_'Is my brother in love~'_

_‘No, I am not.' Why is he lying to his own twin, his twin knows him better than anyone. Of course Osamu will know when Atsumu is lying._

_'Now make me more onigiri, I am hungry and I need to go to training soon.'_

_'Ay ay, captain!' Osamu walked back to his kitchen and Atsumu dropped his head on the table._

**_'Cause I'll be fine without you, babe_ **

_It is the first time they were at Sakusa's apartment. Everything was so clean. Just like Atsumu imagined. Sakusa immediately went to the living room and put some classic music on._

_'Ya apartment is really pretty, Omi-Omi.'_

_'Thanks,' Sakusa smiled to himself._

_'Do you want anything to drink?' Astumu shook his head. 'No, thanks.'_

_'Do you,' Sakusa breathed in,' do you want to dance?' Atsumu immediately smiled and you could see hearts in his eyes._

_'Sure, but ya take the lead.' Sakusa nods. Atsumu walks over to him._

_Sakusa grabbed him by his hip and put his hand in Atsumu's hand. They started to dance slowly. Atsumu's heart started to beat really fast, hoping that Sakusa couldn't feel it._

_Atsumu nuzzled his head into Sakusa's neck. 'Ya know I really like hanging out with ya. Ya make me feel safe.'_

_'I like this too, you know. Hanging out with you.' Atsumu smiled._

_'Yeah?' Sakusa hummed as a response. 'Yeah.'_

_They continued to dance. Forget the whole world in this moment. It was just them. Him and him. Sakusa and Miya. Kiyoomi and Atsumu._

Reality hits Atsumu again. He was still staring at Sakusa and this girl. The tears are still running down of his cheeks. She was really pretty. But that doesn't change the fact that he is heartbroken. He really thought they were more than friends, huh? What was this all then? The kissing? The dance? The hand holding? This was not just friendship. Or was it? Atsumu's head was, once again, full with questions. He knows now, at least, that Sakusa doesn't like him back.

Atsumu has fallen deeply. Too deeply to come out soon. He gave them one last look and walked away. Heartbroken. Empty. Alone. At least Sakusa was happy. It doesn't matter how Atsumu feels right now.

He walks past a river. A memory came into his head.

_'Omi-Omi look at the dogs!' Sakusa looked away like he didn't care but Atsumu deeply knows how bad he loves dogs._

_They continued to walk. 'I am gonna buy a dog one day and name it Omi.' Atsumu teased._

_'Don't you dare.' Sakusa said in a serious tone. 'Or what? Ya gonna punish me?' Atsumu smirks._

_'Shut up.'_

As if he didn't like Atsumu at some point. Bullshit.

Atsumu was now sobbing again. It hurts too much. Knowing the person you love, isn't yours.

Right person, wrong time.

 _Right person_ _, wrong time. The exact same words Sakusa said. Just that Atsumu couldn't understand them then, because he was too tired, but he remembered them now._


End file.
